


We Lived Through Another Day (It’s A Good Excuse to Celebrate)

by Ardeejay



Category: Clerks. (1994), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clerks but with BTS, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT7, Supreme Boi is only mentioned, We Die Like Men, same for Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay
Summary: Yoongi wasn’t even supposed to be here today
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Shin Donghyuk | Supreme Boi, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Shin Donghyuk | Supreme Boi
Kudos: 8





	We Lived Through Another Day (It’s A Good Excuse to Celebrate)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have absolutely no idea how much overlap there is between Kevin Smith fans and BTS fans. Decided to find out the hard way I guess. xD

Yoongi glared at the convenience store in front of him. Wearing thick rimmed black glasses, an oversized black hoodie, ratty black skinny jeans, and black converses he resembled nothing so much as a tiny, pissed off grim reaper. He couldn't believe his manager was forcing him to open after closing the night before. He stumbled over to the front door and unlocked it, heading straight for the coffeemaker once he was inside. He got the machine running before going back outside to open the window shutters, only to discover that the locks had been stuffed with gum. 

“Aish. Fuckin brats.” He muttered to himself. He went back into the storage room and hunted down a sheet before digging a giant black sharpie out of his Kumamon backpack and making a sign: “I Assure You We’re Open.” He taped it up on the shutters before going back inside, making a beeline for the coffee machine, which had just finished running. He quickly made himself a cup of coffee and desperately sucked it down while he turned some music on through the store sound system and put the day’s newspapers out. That done, he collapsed onto a stool behind the counter, face planting with a death grip still on his coffee.

———

Four hours of dozing, interspersed with two more cups of coffee and the occasional customer later, Jin deigned to arrive. Yoongi heard him before he saw him, taking with Jimin and Tae outside the store before he shoved the door open with one broad shoulder. Both of his hands were occupied with cups of iced coffee, the sight of which made Yoongi light up with a gummy grin. “Gimme” he ordered, making grabby hands like a toddler. Jin chuckled as he walked over to the counter. 

“Disrespectful” he teased for Yoongi’s lack of honorific as he passed him his cup, an iced americano. Yoongi took a big sip before smiling sweetly at him, a thin veneer over a thick layer of sarcasm. 

“Thank you Hyung.” He said, holding onto the cup with both hands. Jin nodded, smiling back in amusement as he sat down on the other stool next to him.

“You’re welcome Yoongichi. Might want to chill after that one though.” He suggested, flicking one of the coffee cups already littering the counter. Yoongi let go with one hand long enough to flip him off. 

“I’m running on three hours of sleep.” He grumbled, making Jin snort in amusement. 

“And who’s fault is that?” He asked. him. Yoongi eyed him while he sucked on the straw again, replying once he stopped. 

“The boss’s. For making me come in.” He declared and Jin shook his head, smiling fondly. 

“Pretty sure the boss didn’t make you get off work last night and stay up until 3.” He pointed out and Yoongi, despite his best efforts, was unable to hide the blush that stained his cheeks at being called out. 

“Okay fine so I went home and worked on some music. I thought I had the day off.” He defended himself and Jin gently pushed the hood off Yoongi’s head so he could ruffle his hair. 

“Lesson learned.” He declared cheerfully. “I wish Tae had texted me earlier. If I’d known you were here before I left the house, I would have gone for round two with Joonie-yah.” He added, changing the subject. Yoongi made a face around his straw. 

“I didn’t need to know that you two had sex this morning.” He complained. “Or ever. Especially since I’m not getting any.” He pouted overdramatically but Jin could see the actual sadness underlying it. 

“Poor Yoongichi. Missing his Hoseokie.” He said, wrapping an arm around him. Yoongi leaned into him and nodded, coffee cup still firmly in hand. 

“I’m so proud of him. And I know he’s happy, and it’s an incredibly prestigious dance program. But god I miss him.” He admitted, staring into the middle distance as he spoke. Jin gently rubbed his back, making sympathetic noises. 

“I’m sure he misses you too.” He reassured him, fingers drawing circles on his hoodie. Yoongi chewed on his straw, pulling it out of his mouth after a moment to reply. 

“He does. We try not to talk about it, no sense dwelling on it y’know? But it has come up….” He admitted, softly. Jin cooed, his own heart aching on their behalf, and kissed Yoongi on top of the head. Yoongi blushed and changed the subject. “Anyways, I wish they would quit that shit.” He declared waving a hand in the direction of the front door. Jin cocked his head to the side. 

“Who? Tae and Mini?” He asked and Yoongi nodded, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes them. They need to quit dealing outside the store.” He complained. Jin looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

“Hypocrite. You sell weed.” He pointed out and Yoongi make a face at him. 

“Yeah but I’m discreet about it, and I’ve never been mistaken for a prostitute. Unlike them.” He argued and Jin laughed, windshield whisper noise filling the store. 

“Touché i suppose. Although they can’t help being pretty.” He replied, grinning. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“True. Still, it’s not exactly safe.” He said, concern and fondness apparent, though Jin knew he’d deny it if asked. 

“They’ll be okay. We’re watching them.” He replied, smiling. “And on that note, I should probably go over and open the video store.” He declared cheerfully, hopping up. Yoongi nodded and plunked a stack of VHS tapes and DVDs on the counter, dropping a set of keys down next to them. 

“Go do some actual work for once.” He teased. Jin flipped him off, grin stretched across his face, and walked off, the pile of discs and tapes balanced on top of his head.

——-

A couple of hours later Yoongi was scribbling lyrics into a well worn notebook when Namjoon walked in. He looked up and his eyes narrowed. “Jin texted you didn’t he?” He asked. Namjoon nodded sheepishly. 

“And I quote: it’s missing Hobi Hours.” He replied as he fixed himself a cup of coffee and brought it to the counter to pay. Yoongi snorted as he rang it up. 

“I mean he’s not wrong, but I’m fine though. Really.” He declared. However, he could tell by the expression on Namjoon’s face how unconvincing it was. He sighed and grabbed his notebook, scribbling a note on one page and setting it out. He then grabbed a handful of change and a couple of dollar bills, slapping it down in front of the sign before tugging Namjoon around the counter and handing him a bottle of nail polish produced from one of the pockets of his backpack. “If we’re really gonna have a Namgi talk™ then make yourself useful.” He declared, sitting down behind the counter and holding his hands out. 

Namjoon chuckled and joined him, taking a sip of his coffee before opening the bottle of black polish and getting to work. “Clever psychological trick.” He said as he slowly and intently painted. “People see money and nobody in sight, they figure somebody’s gotta be watching.” Admiration colored his voice and made Yoongi a little giddy. He had like...an intellectual crush on Joon-ah or something. He didn’t want to screw him or anything, but damn if it didn’t give him butterflies anytime Namjoon thought something he did or said or wrote was smart. 

“Thanks.” He replied, hoping his cheeks weren’t pink. Namjoon smiled at him for a second, flashing him his dimples, before looking back down. 

“You know you could have gone with him.” He pointed out, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he focused. Yoongi just barely resisted the urge to snatch his hand away.

“No Joon-ah. You know full well I couldn’t pay for it.” He snapped. He felt bad for it immediately but Namjoon didn’t bat an eye. 

“I have every confidence that you could have gotten a scholarship” he replied calmly, attention still on Yoongi’s nails. Yoongi shrugged, knowing he was definitely blushing now. There were getting into territory he’d only talked about with Hoseok and it made him feel skittish. 

“And I have my reasons for not going.” He replied without divulging any details, hoping Namjoon would drop it even though he knew it was probably a lost cause. 

“Why?” Namjoon asked, proving him right as he looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes. Yoongi stared back into them, but didn’t see any sort of judgement or anger along with it, not that he’d truly expected to. He sighed and tilted his head back. 

“...I wanted to be sure that my mental health wasn’t completely dependent on Hobi. That I could function without him around. If I couldn’t, it wouldn’t be healthy for either of us.” He explained. Namjoon nodded, still looking down. 

“Okay that’s fair” He said agreeably and Yoongi let out a sigh of relief. “Think anyone can see us down here?” He added, changing the subject. Yoongi snorted. 

“Why? Want to have sex?” He asked sarcastically. Namjoon looked up, dimple baring grin on display again.

“Can we?” He joked, batting his eyes. Yoongi raised an eyebrow, amused. 

“I was kidding Joon-ah.” He replied, watching Namjoon close the nail polish bottle and set it aside. He started blowing on his nails in an attempt to get them to dry faster. “How many people have you slept with anyways?” He asked, grinning at the bewildered expression that his question made appear on Namjoon’s face. It wouldn’t be his first choice of subject admittedly, but anything was better than how much he missed Hobi. 

Namjoon shifted so they were sitting side by side before he replied. “Including Jin?” He asked. Yoongi nodded, leaning his head against Namjoon’s shoulder. 

“Including Jin.” He clarified. Namjoon was quiet, hesitating for a moment before he replied. 

“Three” he admitted, his tone a bit bashful. It was his turn to worry about judgement it seemed. Not that he needed to. Yoongi would never. “ What about you?” He asked. 

“Twelve.” Yoongi answered, completely without shame. Namjoon looked at him in surprise. 

“Huh. I honestly thought it was more than that.” He said and Yoongi tilted his head, bewildered and amused. 

“Why exactly?” He asked and Namjoon’s cheeks turned an endearing shade of pink. 

“You’ve just always seemed more knowledgeable about sex than me. I figured...y’know...personal experience.” He explained. Yoongi raised an eyebrow, amusement not at all lessened. 

“You really thought I’d just sleep with anything? Animal, vegetable, or mineral?” He asked. Namjoon blushed redder but grinned. 

“Vegetable meaning paraplegic?” He asked, joking. Yoongi snorted, grinning too.

“They put up the least amount of fight.” He joked back and Namjoon laughed before checking the time and wincing. 

“Shit. I gotta get to class.” He declared, hoping up. Yoongi followed suit and the two of them discovered a customer standing at the counter. 

“Jackson!” Namjoon said in surprise, smiling. Jackson smiled happily back. 

“Hey Joonie! How are you? Are you working here now?” He asked curiously. 

“Nah. I just stopped by to see my friend Yoongi-hyung.” He motioned towards Yoongi, who waved and started ringing up Jackson’s soda that was sitting on the counter in front of him. 

“Are you still dating Jin-hyung?” Jackson asked Namjoon after waving back at Yoongi. Namjoon nodded, smile going slightly goofy around the edges. 

“I am. We’re still going strong.” He replied and Jackson looked pleased as he paid for his drink. 

“Good for you two. Take it easy okay?” He declared as he took his change and picked up the can. 

“Will do. You do the same.” Namjoon replied, still smiling as Jackson walked out. “Jin used to call him snowball.” He divulged once the man was gone. 

“Like the sex thing? Wouldn’t have guessed he was that kinky. Or that Jin would be into him.” Yoongi replied, mildly surprised. 

“Jin never snowballed him. I did. How did you think I knew?” Namjoon asked, puzzled. Yoongi stopped dead and stared at him in shock and intrigue.

“You said you only had sex with three different guys.” He reminded Namjoon. Namjoon shrugged, cheeks going red again. 

“I never had sex with him.” He replied. Yoongi looked completely lost. 

“You sucked his dick apparently.” He pointed out. Namjoon shrugged again, still blushing. 

“We went out a few times, before I started dating Jin, and ended up fooling around.” He clarified. Yoongi tilted his head to the side, curious. 

“How many dicks have you sucked?” He asked. Namjoon was completely tomato red at this point. 

“Something like 36.” He mumbled. Yoongi raised his eyebrows, impressed. 

“Does that include Jin, Human Vacuum?” He asked. Namjoon shook his head. 

“Jin’s 37.” He said, peeking at Yoongi, who was grinning. 

“Damn. Color me impressed. I don’t know why I ever thought you were innocent.” He replied. Namjoon grinned back, though he was still blushing. 

“It’s no big deal. If I liked a guy we’d end up making out and sooner or later I’d go down on him. But I only had sex with the guys i loved.” He explained. 

“I’m sure Jin feels special then.” Yoongi said playfully, though he did genuinely mean it. It was sweet. “Now get to class.” He added, giving Namjoon a gentle shove towards the door. 

“bye Yoongi-Hyung.” Namjoon called, smiling, as he headed off. 

“try not to suck any dick on your way through the parking lot!” Yoongi followed him to the door and called after him, joking. 

———

Jimin came into the store a couple of hours after Namjoon left. “some guy came into the rental store and refused to pay his late fees. Said the store was closed for two hours yesterday. So Jin-hyung tore up his membership” he reported cheerfully as he perused the snack food. 

“Shocking abuse of authority.” Yoongi replied in amusement without looking up from his notebook. 

“I asked him about it and he said he’s a firm believer in the philosophy of a ruling class, especially because he rules.” Jimin informed him as he picked several items and headed for the sodas, clearly entertained by his hyung’s antics. “Want anything? My treat.” He added, smiling sweetly. 

“Bag of chips and a sprite please and thank you.” Yoongi requested, not about to turn down free food. Jimin nodded and added Yoongi’s order to the pile in his arms before coming over to the counter. Yoongi set his notebook aside and began ringing him up. 

“You’re welcome.” Jimin replied as he tore into a bag of sour gummy worms. “Who was on your phone at like 2:30 last night? I was trying to call you for like half an hour.” He asked curiously before shoving three in his mouth at once. 

“Why were you trying to call me?” Yoongi asked curiously instead of answering Jimin’s question. 

“I wanted to borrow your car.” Jimin explained, waving a hand to indicate that it wasn’t important. Yoongi decided he really didn’t want to know why and moved on, answering Jimin’s question in turn. 

“It was Donghyuk.” He admitted as Jimin came around the counter and sat down on the empty stool next to him. He was clearly unimpressed at his confession, looking at Yoongi like he’d lost his mind.

“You called Donghyuk? Why the hell?” He asked as he opened his grape soda and took a swig. 

“He called me.” Yoongi clarified. Jimin looked relieved, if not entirely mollified. 

“Did you tell Hoseok?” He questioned and Yoongi shook his head and shoved some chips in his mouth, hoping to avoid talking about it anymore. Jimin wasn’t so easily deterred however, watching Yoongi until he swallowed his mouthful and gave him a proper answer. 

“Wasn’t worth it. It would probably have just ended in a fight.” He finally said and Jimin looked genuinely surprised. 

“You two fight? What about?” He asked, eyes wide. Yoongi found his apparent belief in the inherent goodness of his and Hoseok’s relationship adorable. 

“We don’t much. But if he knew I was talking to Donghyuk he would definitely be pissed.” He explained. 

“I wouldn’t blame him.” Jimin replied, fiercely protective, though Yoongi wasn’t exactly certain if it was of himself or Hoseok or both of them. 

“He knows Donghyuk is in the past.” Yoongi reassured him and Jimin nodded approvingly.

“Good. Let the past be the past. You’ve been with Hobi for how long now?” He asked. Yoongi thought about it a moment before replying. 

“Two years.” He said, mildly surprised. It felt like much longer, in an entirely good way. 

“And he’s nuts about you.” Jimin pointed out with a smile. “How long were you with Donghyuk?” He questioned, even though Yoongi was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

“Five years.” He replied, making a face that clearly indicated how much he disliked that fact. 

“Dude only made you nuts. Plus he cheated on you how many times?” Jimin asked. Yoongi poked him in the side for bringing it up before replying. 

“Eight and a half.” He answered, stealing a gummy worm and popping it in his mouth. Jimin looked at him, bewildered. 

“Eight and a half?” He questioned and Yoongi nodded. 

“Party at Jackson’s house his senior year. I got completely wasted and passed out in his bedroom. Donghyuk came in and dove all over me.” He recalled. Jimin didn’t look any less confused despite the additional information. 

“That’s not cheating.” He pointed out. Yoongi gave him a sardonic grin. 

“In the middle of it he called me Namjoon.” He explained. Jimin shrugged, still severely confused. 

“That’s still not cheating. People say crazy shit during sex. One time I called Tae dad.” He replied. 

“Didn’t need to know that.” Yoongi grumbled before continuing. “I hit the lights and he freaked out. Turned out he thought I was Joon-ah.” Jimin looked both horrified and fascinated. He gestured for Yoongi to keep going. “He’d lied about us having broken up in an attempt to get into Namjoon’s pants. He was supposed to meet him in a bedroom and he picked the wrong one. He had no idea I was even at the party.” He finished. Jimin’s eyes were wide. 

“That boy was vile to you.” He declared, hopping up and wrapping his arms around him. Yoongi smiled and cuddled him close, tucking Jimin’s head under his chin. 

“Interesting post script to that story: you know who ended up in the other bedroom with Joon-ah?” He asked, hoping to make Jimin feel better. 

“Your mother?” Jimin joked with a grin. Yoongi rolled his eyes, fondly exasperated, and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

“Jin-hyung.” He replied. Jimin shifted enough to look at him, surprised. 

“That’s how they got together? How did I not know about this?” He asked. Yoongi shrugged. 

“No idea. But yeah. That’s how they got together.” He confirmed. Jimin contemplated what he’d learned for a moment before speaking again, surprisingly serious. 

“In light of that oh-so-lovely tale, I don’t know how you managed to romanticize your relationship with Donghyuk.” He declared. 

“I mean there was some good in the relationship.” He argued, though he honestly wasn’t certain why he was defending his ex. 

“Oh yeah?” Jimin replied, his tone clearly indicating that he didn’t remotely believe it. He pulled out his phone and began flicking through twitter as they spoke. 

“...okay not really.” He admitted. “But isn’t that what high school’s all about anyways? Algebra, bad lunch, and infidelity?” He mused and Jimin snorted, eyes still on his phone. 

“Think things would be any different now?” He asked, making an accurate guess at what the call was about. 

“I mean he’s about to graduate college and enter the real world but...nah. I really doubt it.” Yoongi answered honestly. 

“Oh shit.” Jimin suddenly blurted out, staring at a post on his feed. Yoongi looked at him, concerned. 

“What Jimin-ah?” He asked. Jimin bit his lip in hesitation before he handed Yoongi his phone. Displayed on the screen was a picture, posted to Hoseok’s twitter account. In it, he was pressing a kiss on the cheek of a younger guy with long dark hair and a grin displaying what he could only think to describe as bunny teeth.

———

Yoongi paced back and forth behind the counter as he called Namjoon. “Joon-ah Hoseok kissed another guy” he blurted out as soon as he picked up. He imagined Namjoon’s eyebrows raising as he quickly added. “On the cheek but still. He kissed him and put a picture of it on fucking Twitter.” 

“...Maybe it was some kind of error?” Namjoon offered, though it was obvious that he knew how weak an explanation that was. 

“How exactly? What kind of error leads to him kissing another guy?” Yoongi asked in disbelief. 

“I dunno. He got picked over somebody else for something dance related and they got revenge by taking this picture, in what was actually a completely innocent scenario, and posting it on his twitter account?” He suggested. Yoongi rolled his eyes, though there was a slight smile on his lips. 

“That would be a bizarre means of revenge” he pointed out, still pacing.

“My point exactly. I’m sure it’s completely innocent Yoongi-hyung.” He replied comfortingly. “I’ve got to get to my next class but I’ll see you and Jin-hyung later.” He hung up and Yoongi did the same, sitting down and letting his head thump onto the counter.

———

By the time Jin wandered back over Yoongi was distracted from his Hoseok crisis. He was staring in disbelief at a teenage boy wearing a Batman hoodie and a Pringles can on one hand. “Okay Kai, you hold onto the counter and I’ll pull” He ordered after a moment, completely oblivious to Jin enjoying the show nearby. Kai nodded and grabbed the counter tightly with his free hand. 

“I was trying to help Soobin. His hand doesn't fit in the can at all.” He explained as Yoongi began to tug on it. 

“And he couldn't just turn it upside down why?” Yoongi asked, voice slightly breathless. “We might need to soap your hand.” He conceded as his effort failed to produce any results. 

“They should put a warning label on these stupid things.” Kai grumbled as he pulled his trapped hand back in the opposite direction as best he could. Yoongi snorted, still yanking. 

“I think it’s coming loose.” He replied from between clenched teeth. A moment later it popped off, sending him staggering back a few steps and Kai down onto his butt. He hopped back up and smiled gratefully at Yoongi. 

“Thanks. I thought I was gonna have to go to the hospital.” He said, grabbing another can of Pringles for Soobin and setting it on the counter, the last chips in the first one having been thoroughly crushed. “It stings a little.” He added, wiggling his fingers. Yoongi gently snagged his hand and examined it to be sure it was unharmed before letting it go and ringing him up. 

“Just let Soobin tilt the can up upside down this time.” He said firmly as Kai paid. 

“I will Hyung, I promise.” Kai nodded, smiling sweetly at him. Yoongi smiles back, unable to resist. 

“Good.” He watched him leave before turning and finally noticing Jin. He jumped, making Jin snicker at him. “So you just stood there and watched me pull a can off Kai-yah’s hand without once offering to help?” He asked as he rolled his eyes and sat back down behind the counter. Jin nodded, grinning. 

“that was way too entertaining to intervene.” He explained as he joined Yoongi on the other side of the counter. Yoongi flipped him off, making Jin laugh again. 

“Hobi’s off kissing some other guy.” He said, changing the subject, still stuck on what he’d seen. Jin looked at him in confusion. 

“Hobi...your Hobi...is kissing some other guy? How do you know?” He asked. Yoongi grabbed his phone and handed it to Jin, the tweet on his screen. Jin looked at it for a moment before shrugging, smiling again. 

“It’s probably nothing Yoon. I mean It’s not like he has his tongue jammed down the kid’s throat.” He declared cheerfully as he handed the phone back. Yoongi shrugged. 

“I guess not. But still, I’m the one he should be giving cheek kisses.” He declared, pouting. Jin leaned over and kissed him on one cheek, puffed out from his pout.

“Better?” He asked as he straightened back up, grinning. Yoongi kept pouting for a moment, resisting, before he completely deflated. 

“...a little.” He finally admitted. Jin chuckled and grabbed a near-by magazine to look at. 

“Glad to be of assistance.” He replied as he began reading. Yoongi grabbed his notebook, a small smile on his face, and went back to writing. 

———

Namjoon made his reappearance at lunch time, somehow managing to carry two bags of McDonalds and a tray of milkshakes at the same time. Jin hopped up to help him as soon as he saw him at the door, knowing that it was a miracle he’d made it that far without dropping any of it. “Joonie!” He declared happily as he took the shakes from him. Namjoon smiled and gave him a kiss before replying. 

“Hey Jinnie. Hey Yoongi.” He said, bringing the bags over to the counter and setting them down. 

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Yoongi asked as Jin sat the milkshakes down too, grabbed the straws, and started putting them in and taking sips to determine how to distribute them. 

“Lit 101 got canceled so I thought I’d bring everyone lunch” Namjoon explained cheerfully as he began pulling food out of the bags. 

“You’re the best.” Jin declared happily, holding Tae and Jimin’s milkshakes. He waited on Namjoon to grab their food before going back over to the door, hanging half out to pass their lunches to them. 

“Feeling any better?” Namjoon asked Yoongi as they rejoined him at the counter once they were done. Yoongi nodded, opening his Big Mac box. 

“Yeah. I’m still not thrilled but I’m dealing with it.” He replied before taking a bite. Jin paused in the middle of loudly slurping his milkshake to chime in. 

“I kissed him on the cheek.” He informed Namjoon, clearly pleased with himself. Namjoon nodded, smiling. 

“I see.” He said, understanding the logic behind it. “And did it help?” He asked Yoongi, who nodded, cheeks pink. 

“It did. As did his pointing out that it wasn’t like it was a full on tongue kiss. And you were right Joon-ah, I really don’t have any context. It probably is totally innocent. Besides, if he was cheating, why would he blatantly post a picture of himself and his boytoy?” He added before popping a fry in his mouth. Jin snorted at his use of boytoy at the same time Namjoon smiled at him. 

“Thank you for being rational” he replied happily. Yoongi nodded, doing his best to ignore the little buzz of happiness at being praised. 

“Thank you for lunch” He said in return, smiling. Namjoon nodded, swallowing a bite of his chicken sandwich before replying, smiling back. 

“You’re welcome Yoongi-hyung.” They finished eating lunch and Namjoon hopped up. “Well I’ve gotta head back for my 1:30 class” he declared as he helped clean up their trash. 

“What time do you get finished?” Jin asked as he tossed out one of their bags. Yoongi knew Jin didn’t monitor Namjoon’s every move but he did like to have a general idea of his schedule. 

“Eight. Then I have an astronomy club meeting until nine. I’ll be back before you close. Maybe we can go out for drinks?” He suggested, smiling hopefully. Jin smiled back, gently pulling Namjoon close. 

“I’d like that.” He said, cuddling his slightly larger boyfriend. Namjoon’s smile turned pleased, his own arms wrapping around Jin in turn. 

“Cool. I’ll see you when you close then.” He replied before giving Jin a kiss. It started out perfectly innocent but rapidly deepened, the lovebirds ignoring Yoongi making gagging noises behind them.

———

“Let me borrow your car.” Yoongi blinked and looked up from his notebook at Jin in bewilderment. 

“Why?” He asked as he shut it and set it aside. Jin hopped up on the counter and held a hand out hopefully. 

“I want to go rent a movie.” He explained, giving his fingers a wiggle. Yoongi stared at him blankly for a moment before replying. 

“...you work at a movie rental store.” He pointed out. Jin shrugged, smiling cutely, hoping to charm Yoongi into handing them over.

“Yeah and it sucks. I want to go to a good video store so I can rent a good movie.” He clarified. Yoongi snorted and put the keys in his hand. 

“Have at it.” He replied, amused. Jin grinned and headed out at the same time Tae came in. He grabbed a rainbow popsicle and set it on the front counter. 

“Space Alien Revealed as Head of Disney; Reports Stock Increase.” He read off the cover of one of the tabloid magazines on display as Yoongi rang him up. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“They print any kind of shit in those papers” he said in disdain. Tae looked at him seriously as he paid and opened his popsicle. 

“I saw one, one time, that said the world was ending next week. Then in next week's paper, they said we were miraculously saved at zero hour by a koala-fish mutant bird.” He said, clearly less disbelieving, or at least more interested, than his hyung. Yoongi stared at him for a moment, wondering if everyone around him had lost their minds, before replying. 

“And you believe that…?” He asked. Tae shrugged, sucking on his ice cream for a moment before answering.

“There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” He quoted before walking out, leaving Yoongi completely bewildered.

———

Yoongi glanced at the clock and then back down to his notebook. He couldn’t wait for closing time. He was exhausted and hungry. He wanted to go home, make something easy for dinner, and crash out in bed. He didn’t bother to pay attention when a customer entered the store, the bell above the door jingling. It wasn’t until a familiar voice said “Yoongi” that he looked up. He lit up at the sight of Hoseok in front of him, gummy grin on his face. 

“Hoseokie!” He replied happily. “When did you get back?” He asked as he rushed around the counter. 

“Just now” Hoseok replied, heart shaped grin buried against Yoongi’s temple as they threw their arms around each other. “I noticed Tae and Mini are still hanging around outside.” He added in amusement. Yoongi nodded, still smiling even as he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Yeah. I’ve yet to successfully convince them to quit that shit.” He grumbled, making Hoseok chuckle. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He added “How long are you staying?” He asked, pulling away just enough to look at his face. 

“Until Monday. Then I have to head back.” Hoseok replied, gently running slender fingers through Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi leaned into his hand, making a noise of contentment. 

“I saw your tweet” he mumbled, eyes half closed. Hoseok looked at him in puzzlement for a moment before smiling. 

“The one with Kookie-yah? He’s a friend from the dance program.” He explained, gently scratching Yoongi’s scalp. He let out a noise that he’d never admit was basically a purr, making Hoseok giggle softly. 

“I might have gotten jealous.” He admitted, cheeks pink. Hoseok nuzzled against his face, smiling. 

“No reason to be. I love you Yoongi-hyung.” He said softly, pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips. “In fact I came to ask you a question.” Yoongi made a noise of inquiry as he tangling himself up further in Hoseok, sliding his hands under the back of his shirt and stroking his warm, smooth skin. “I meant for this to be way more romantic, out on the boardwalk maybe, but...Min Yoongi will you marry me?” He asked quietly. Yoongi froze in place for a moment before tilting his head back to look at him again. 

“No ring?” He joked. Hoseok laughed, sliding a hand down to the pocket of his coat and pulling out a box. He pressed it into Yoongi’s hand, smiling bashfully. 

“It’s nothing fancy. Don’t have enough money for fancy. But I hope you like it.” He explained, fidgeting slightly as Yoongi opened it. The ring was silver, with leaves on the band and a rose in the middle. Yoongi smiled, ignoring the fact that he knew his eyes were shiny with tears. 

“It’s beautiful Hoseokie.” He replied, giving it back and holding his hand out so he could slide in on his finger. Hoseok grinned, slipping it on and gently pulling him in for a proper kiss. Hoseok attempted to deepen it but Yoongi managed to resist, gently pulling away but still leaning into him, forehead to forehead. “Let me take you out tonight.” He requested, smiling. 

“on a patented Min Yoongi Dinner and a Movie date?” Hoseok asked with a teasing grin. 

“How about a Dinner and then Get Naked Somewhere Private date?” Yoongi suggested, grinning back. 

“Sounds great.” Hoseok agreed, dipping in for another kiss. “Where’s Jin?” He added curiously once they pulled away again, having finally realized he was nowhere to be seen. 

“He went to rent a movie and he hasn’t gotten back yet.” Yoongi explained. Hoseok tilted his head, confused. 

“But he works in a video store” he pointed out. Yoongi shrugged, amused. 

“That’s what I said.” He agreed. Hoseok laughed and Yoongi joined in, the two of them still holding onto each other. They were still giggling when Jin walked back in. 

“Well if it isn’t the cheek kissing cheater himself.” He said, grinning. Hoseok laughed again. 

“Nice to see you too Jin-hyung.” He said, disentangling himself from Yoongi to give him a hug. 

“Hang out a little longer and you can say hey to Joon-ah. He'll be here any minute.” Jin suggested, smiling as he hugged him back. Hoseok nodded happily.

“Okay, cool” He replied, smiling too as he wrapped an arm around Yoongi again once he and Jin separated. 

“So what are you doing in town?” Jin asked in interest as he hopped up to sit on the front counter. Yoongi grinned and held out his hand so Jin could see his ring. Jin lit up. “Congrats lovebirds!” He all but yelled in his excitement. Yoongi blushed at his reaction as he let Jin hold his hand and examine the ring.

“Thanks. We’re going out for dinner to celebrate once we close.” He replied, still grinning. Jin let his hand go and looked up at him, still excited. 

“Want to make it a double. You and Hoseok-ah and Joon-ah and I?” He suggested. Yoongi looked at Hoseok, who smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m good with it if you are Yoongi-hyung.” He replied, letting Yoongi make the final decision, which he was grateful for. 

“Sounds like fun if Joon-ah’s good with it” Yoongi agreed happily. Jin opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by Jimin, Tae and Jeongguk piling into the store. They were a mess, hands and mouths roaming each other, under shirts and dipping into pants. The older three watched them in amusement, silent until Jimin pulled away from Jeongguk’s neck long enough to speak. 

“Hyung can we borrow your bathroom?” He asked, flashing him a lip swollen grin. Yoongi rolled his eyes and waved a hand towards. 

“Clean up after yourselves once you’re done.” He ordered and Jimin nodded, giggling, before they disappeared into the other room. 

“...wasn’t that the guy from the picture?” Jin asked after a moment. Hoseok nodded, amused. 

“Jeongguk. I brought him to meet all of you. And he’s clearly hit it off with Tae and Mini.” He replied. Namjoon strolled in and looked at their faces for a moment before speaking. 

“What did I miss?” He wondered aloud. Jin snorted and hopped down off the counter. 

“Hoseok’s in town for the weekend. He brought the guy from the kiss photo. He and Yoongi are engaged. And Tae and Mini are screwing kiss guy in the store bathroom.” He summed up. His statement was punctuated by a moan that nicely illustrated his words. Namjoon chuckled. 

“Well congrats to everyone.” He declared. “Should we wait for them and all go out to celebrate together?” He suggested. Jin shrugged, snuggling against him. 

“We were already gonna make it a double date. Why not wait on the kids?” He said agreeably. 

“Yeah, it’d be fun.” Hoseok nodded, bouncing on his toes slightly. He looked at Yoongi again, still smiling. “Okay with you sweetheart?” He asked, all of them determinedly ignoring the loud “ohhhh Ggukie” they all heard. 

“Sure. I want to properly meet the guy that’s been stealing my cheek kisses.” He joked. Hoseok laughed and gave him a kiss in response. 

“There’s plenty of love to go around.” He said, gently swaying with Yoongi in his arms. Another moan, this one of “fuuuck Jimin!”, wafted out. 

They all looked over at the bathroom again. “No kidding.” Jin joked after a second and the four of them looked back at each other, straight faced for a moment before cracking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomish note: If you know the movie, you know the sex at the end does not, in fact, involve a pretty Korean man three way. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do that to any of the guys.


End file.
